Improvements in computing devices, as well as in data transfer speeds and capabilities, provide an increasing number and variety of methods of communication between users. Specifically, many computing devices such as smartphones allow users to engage in video calls or video conferences with other users over wireless networks. Video calls provide users with a more personal interaction and more types of interactions than standard phone calls over a telephone network due to the ability to see each other while conversing.
Although some conventional communication systems allow users to participate in video calls with each other, such systems suffer from a number of drawbacks, disadvantages, and inefficiencies with regard to initiating and conducting video calls between users. Specifically, some conventional systems allow users to transition from a standard phone call to a video call. Such systems, however, terminate the standard phone call when a user initiates a request to transition to a video call with another user. If the other user declines the video call, or if the video call fails for any reason, the standard phone call remains terminated, and the user must then manually initiate a new phone call to continue conversing with the other user. Thus, conventional systems interrupt the conversation flow between users when transitioning from a standard phone call to a video call. These and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional video call systems.